


Old Souls

by shadowsamurai



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are old souls and we have seen much together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

X-X-X-X-X-X

When I first met Erik, he was completely grey and I had lost all of my hair. Our faces were lined, our eyes held a wisdom far greater than our years. We had both seen and experienced much in the way of pain and heartache, and we were only seventeen years old.

I have often wondered, over the many years that have passed since we met, how we have managed to remain friends. I think the solution is relatively simple; we are old souls, ones who know each other better than we know ourselves.

How many times have Erik and I met before? How many times would we encounter each other in the future? Have lifetimes gone by where our souls never met? Have there been instances where they were never apart? If our souls could speak to each other, what would they say? Would they be appalled at the way the world is now? Would they applaud us for the way we conduct ourselves?

We are old souls and we have seen much together, but sometimes I think our constant return to this world is because we haven't learnt from our mistakes. Sometimes I wonder if we ever will.

FIN


End file.
